1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device having a direct contact (DC) plug.
2. Description of Related Art
With miniaturization of patterns of semiconductor devices, research into techniques for reducing resistance of direct contact (DC) plugs and electrically insulating the DC plugs from other adjacent contact plugs has been conducted.